


Bond of Devotion

by OracleEther



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, I also hope y'all like cheese., Inspiration from the Day of Devotion summoning banner in FEH.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleEther/pseuds/OracleEther
Summary: “These festivals have a long history,” Priam said quietly. “They’re a celebration of devotion to the bonds we make to others.”





	Bond of Devotion

“Did you enjoy today?”

“That is what I should be asking you,” Robin teased, letting her nose crinkle in her smile. “It is your birthday, after all.”

“I am one year older,” Priam nodded, letting his own smile show on his face as well. “but I think my wife would argue if I’ve gotten any wiser.”

Priam chuckled at the gentle tap Robin delivered to his arm. Placing his large hands to cover and warm hers, he squeezed Robin’s palm and swayed lightly in place. Robin moved with him, humming under her breath a song he was unfamiliar with.

“These festivals have a long history,” Priam said quietly. “They’re a celebration of devotion to the bonds we make to others.” He thought back to at an old memory. “I never attended, because I didn’t have anyone to make such a bond with.”

Robin reached to Priam’s face, bringing her pointing finger to smooth and erase the crease that furrowed his brow.

“The one who made them, Priam, those bonds?” Robin placed one hand to cup his cheek. “Was you. You made one with me. With Yen’fay and Say’ri,” She continued. “And you’re almost an equal to Walhart.”

“Almost?” Priam pretended to pout at his wife, knowing she was pulling his leg. “I think possessing a sword gives me leverage over the Conqueror's axe.”

Robin giggled, swaying to a standstill as Priam stared at her face for a moment before his gaze moved to rest at the bundled wrapping that she had secured safe to stay around her chest.

“My bond and love to you, to the both of you,” Priam lowered his voice. “is one that I treasure most.”

One-handed, Robin unbound the tied knot and handed Priam the bundled Morgan. The baby stirred at being moved, but he calmed at the sensation of being held in the warm crook of his father’s arm. Robin held Priam close, her own arm around his hip. Priam pulled his arm over Robin’s shoulders and they set off to their shared home.

**Author's Note:**

> Better late than never by a bit, but its still February 9th and I make it a habit to not miss this day every year. Happy Birthday, Priam.


End file.
